


Love Struck

by RandomCuriosity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCuriosity/pseuds/RandomCuriosity
Summary: Dedication to Gigiree. An akumatized matchmaker spells trouble for Paris. Adrien/Cat Noir / Marinette/Ladybug.





	Love Struck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a dedication to Gigiree on Tumblr who listed out a lot of specifics for a love spell scenario. I had briefly thought of an idea like hers where someone had obtained powers which were the of Dark Cupid, but I never acted upon it or put as much thought in to it as Gigiree. Essentially, her post kicked me off my lazy butt to write.  
> As per the story structure, I figured that for a quick one-shot fanfic I would write it as if it were an episode of Miraculous. This won’t be my last Miraculous story since I have two more in the works, but this is more of a quick one shot. We’ll see where it goes. Please enjoy ❤.

Chapter 1: Spiraling Truth

The sun shone bright on the city of Paris, promising for a new day of fun and possible romance. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted down the street of Rue Gotlib. The smell alone would often entice the people passing by to stop in on Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie shop, known for having the most delicious bread in all of Paris.

If only everything was all right in the quaint home nestled above the bakery.

“Marinette, wake up!” Sabine called from the base of the stairwell leading up to her daughter’s bedroom. “You are going to be late for school again!”

With a small snort, Marinette jerked awake from her slumber. 

“Okay, mom,” Marinette responded after a moment.

She sat up slowly and looked around in her muddled state, realizing that she had fallen asleep on her fainting couch, a small scrap piece of fabric pulled over her as a make shift blanket. Her usually smooth dark navy hair was disheveled and she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She thought to herself that she must have been too tired to make it to bed last night after coming home so late.

It wasn’t that she was misbehaving and snuck out. Far from it. Marinette held a secret that required her to disobey her parents’ curfew on occasion. For she was also Ladybug, masked hero and savior of Paris from the evils of Hawk Moth and his akumatized victims. Her and her partner, Chat Noir, were out on patrol looking for possible victims or crime. Needless to say, they had stayed out much later than intended. Chat Noir’s banter was sometimes entertaining to hear, and their conversations made the nights go by so fast.

With a groan, Marinette looked down to see her Kwami, Tikki, who was laying on top of her cell phone, asleep and softly snoring. Tikki was the one who allowed her to transform in to the super heroine Ladybug, and Marinette could only look fondly on her tiny form. With both hands, Marinette gently scooped up her friend and moved Tikki from the hard glass and placed her on the pillow where Marinette’s head had just been. She immediately picked up the phone and pressed the power button.  
The screen came alive with the time 8:25 in large black numbers across the screen. A cold chill ran down her spine.

“Dwahh!” Marinette screech in shock. She was quickly to her feet and headed toward her vanity, pulling her hair ties from the tangled web of her hair. “I overslept!”

Tikki quickly popped her head up at the commotion. “Oh Marinette.” She sighed, before quietly flying over to Marinette’s purse and laying down on the soft handkerchief inside, promptly falling back to sleep.

About 15 minutes later, Marinette had briskly brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and changed her clothes. Quickly grabbing her school bag and purse, trying to be delicate as to not wake the sleeping Kwami within, Marinette bolted down the stairs toward the bakery.

“Ah, Marinette,” Tom greeted with a smile as she passed him in the bakery’s kitchen on the first floor. “Thought you weren’t going to make it.”

With a smile of her own, Marinette stood on her tip toes and gave her hulking father a kiss on the cheek. “Love you, dad.”

Running into the front of the shop, Marinette could see that people were already lining up at the register to purchase her parents’ baked pastries and bread for the day.

“Oh, there you are, Marinette,” Sabine chirped from the register. She slipped the customer’s money in to the proper till of the cash register and pulled out the proper change, placing it in the gentleman’s expectant hands. “For a moment there, I thought I had to go wake you up again. We’re quite busy this morning.”

“Sorry, mom,” Marinette said apologetically.

Grabbing a small brown paper bag from in front of the display cases where all the pastries that were currently available were kept, she browsed the selections. She settled for two large croissants and stuffed them in to the bag before closing the case back. She rushed over to her mother and bent down to give the shorter woman a peck on the cheek.

“Bye mom. Love you.” Marinette said as she ran for the door.

“Love you too, sweetie. And be careful!” She called as the bakery door closed behind her.

Marinette quickly ran across the street, briefly pausing to check for traffic beforehand. She reached into the brown bag, and grabbed a croissant, taking a quick bite of the light and buttery pastry. She was so focused on running and not choking on her food that she didn’t realize who was in front of her until it was too late. With a surprised shout, the two ended up on the ground with Marinette falling on to her hands and knees above the other.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said as she tried to refocus her eyes, only to be met with brilliant green gem like eyes.

To her disbelief, she was kneeling over none other than Adrien Agreste, super model, hottie classmate, and her crush of over a year now. The way they had fallen, her head was hovering over his chest and her legs were between his. 

“You okay, Marinette?” Adrien said with a smile.

“A-A-Adrien?” She gasped, quickly jumping away from the other teen.

Nino was there at Adrien’s side to help him up before it clicked in Marinette’s mind that she should have helped him up. Behind him was Alya, who was shaking her head despite the smile on her face. As if she was saying, ‘typical Marinette.’

“I’m so sorry,” Marinette immediately started apologizing. “Are you hurt? I wasn’t watching where I was going. If I had known you were in front of me, I wouldn’t have hit you so hard. I mean, I wouldn’t have hit on... HIT YOU at all. Not that I’m avoiding you or anything…”

Her tongue quickly twisted. She could barely form short sentences around her crush, but he seemed oblivious to it all as he stared back at her innocently.

“No harm done,” He said calmly, holding out his hands. “Here. You dropped these.”

Held in his hands were the two large croissants, one with a bite taken out and the other still in the paper bag. Marinette quickly realized her hands were empty.

“Don’t worry. I caught them before they hit the ground.” Adrien continued, feeling that her pause in accepting the pastries was because they were dirty.

“Dude, you have some cat like reflexes,” Nino laughed. “I’m impressed.”

Slowly, Marinette reached out and grabbed the croissant which she had already taken a bite of. She blushed as her fingers slightly brushed against Adrien’s. She didn’t try to retrieve the bagged one. 

“You can keep that one.” Marinette said as normally as she could. “A-as a way of apologizing.”

Adrien gave her a worried look. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hungry in the middle of class.”

“No, no, it’s completely fine.” She immediately stammered, putting up her hands in front of her. “Really, its fine. P-please, I insist.”

The worry on Adrien’s face disappeared. “Thank you, Marinette. I really do love your parents’ croissants.” He said happily.

“Hey guys, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Alya said as she stepped up beside the raven-haired girl.

“Oh, you’re right,” he said as he and Nino turned toward the front steps of College Francoise Dupont. With quick glance and a wave over his shoulder, he quickly added, “Thanks again Marinette.”

Marinette waved back, a goofy smile spreading across her face as she watched him begin to eat the croissant. Alya stared at her friend.

“He likes our pastries,” Marinette silently squealed in delight.

Alya could only laugh as she too headed up the steps inside. “Come on, girl. We’re going to be late.”

Marinette quickly followed behind, clutching the pastry that Adrien had just touched, barely able to keep her smile contained.

\- - - - -

Unbeknownst to Marinette and her friends, a small girl named Amoretta Durant was standing just a few feet away watching the whole scene unfold. She wore blue jeans and a white tee shirt emblazoned with a large pink heart in the center. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in to a low ponytail, the tips of her hair dipped in pink. She always wore a bright red cotton jacket and matching canvas tennis shoes. Her hands were cupping her face as she stared at the retreating teens, her heart swelling with love.

“So cute,” She cooed. “They were made for each other.”

She took out a small pink spiral that was no bigger than smart phone and decorated with several red heart stickers. Flipping to a book-marked page, she quickly wrote down ‘Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng’. Whenever she had a strong feeling about a couple, she always placed their names in to her spiral. The pages of her spiral were filled with the names of several couples, all of which, she had brought together. Amoretta was known throughout the school for her match making skills. Her talents had paired almost everyone in her own classroom. Her uncanny ability to see strong potential couples had long ago earned her the nickname Cupid. Some even referred to her exclusively as the moniker.

She was in the next class over from Marinette and the gang. Occasionally, she had taken a peak into Mrs. Bustier’s classroom to see Marinette staring lovingly down at Adrien. There were also times where she caught Adrien giving quick glances to the young women when he thought no one was watching. She hadn’t written their names before, but after seeing their interaction on the sidewalk, she was sure it was time to add them.

Amoretta quickly slipped her spiral back into an inner pocket that she had sewn into the jacket and headed inside as well. She couldn’t help the beaming smile on her face.

\- - - - - - 

Whenever Amoretta had love on the brain, time slipped by so quickly that before she realized it lunch had already arrived. Taking her lunch box and a sketch book, she decided to have her lunch in the commons area on one of the benches. As luck would have it, there was one bench left that was rather central so she could see all the people within the commons.

Taking out her bottle of fruit punch and her sandwich, she settled herself down on the bench. After a few quick bites, Amoretta put the sandwich down and pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. Leaning back against the bench, she pulled her feet up to the edge of the seat, essentially making a drawing surface to place her book against with her legs. Nothing especially came to mind, so she just stuck to doodling until the creativity started to flow.

It was then that a flash of pink caught her eye. The bench across from Amoretta had just been vacated, and Marinette and Alya had quickly grabbed it. Soon enough, Adrien and Nino happened along. Nino took the seat next to Alya while Adrien choose to stand, leaning with one hand on the wall beside his friend. Marinette sat on the far side of the bench, away from Adrien, but she still seemed to clam up even at such a distance. She kept looking to the ground out of embarrassment but would occasionally look up at someone’s comments to give a loving smile or stumble through answering a question.

The blonde could only smile at the opportunity to watch and candidly draw her most recent love match. Quickly, she flipped to another page of her sketch book. She quickly drew the outlines of Adrien leaning against the wall and Marinette on the bench. She pulled out her phone and secretly took a few quick reference photos to finish up the smaller details of the drawing later, but then the last picture she took showed up as a white and black striped shirt.

“You’re that girl, Cupid, right?” said a rather demanding voice.

Looking up, there stood none other than Chloe Bourgeois in her usual yellow jacket. She was one of the meanest girls in their school. Behind her stood her crony, Sabrina Raincomprix. Chloe looked down on her with cold eyes with her hands on her hips. Sabrina tried to copy her as best as she could but she lacked the aura that Chloe easily exuded. Amoretta was naturally shy and never good with confrontation. She tried to sink farther in to the bench, away from the other blonde, her mouth slightly agape.

“Well?!” She snapped, leaning over the smaller girl when Amoretta didn’t reply immediately. “Are you or are you not Cupid?”

“Y-yes,” Amoretta replied with a jump. Instinctively, she raised the sketch book in front of her face as if in defense. “Yes, that’s what they call me.”

“Oh, good,” Chloe remarked as she stood to her full height. Her voice now sweet as honey as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Well, I have a tiny little favor to ask you.”

“Yes?” Amoretta whispered, as she lowered her sketch book to peak over the edge.

“I want you to play match maker for me.” Chloe continued. She turned away from Amaretto and started admiring her latest manicure.

For a moment, Amoretta was honestly confused. She had always been the one to approach her matches, never the other way around. Unconsciously, she lowered her sketch book farther.

“But it doesn’t really work that way.” She whispered.

Chloe’s head snapped back to glare at Amaretto, her eyes darker than she’d seen before. “Uh, excuse me?”

“Ah,” She whimpered with a start, ducking back behind her sketch pad. “I-I mean I can try my best. Who did you have in mind?”

“Why, me and Adrien Agreste of course!” She scoffed as if offended that the other girl didn’t know that already. 

Looking back across the commons area, Chloe and Sabrina glared at the foursome who were chit chatting. Nino had snuck his arm on to the back of the bench where Alya was and they seemed to be having a rather animated discussion over a video game. Alya had not moved during the entire conversation, settling for eating her sandwich in peace or nudging Marinette to coax her into joining the boy’s conversations. Marinette was practically falling off the edge of the bench, most likely attempting to move farther from the blond male to avoid embarrassment. Occasionally, Nino or Adrien would ask her about her thoughts on the game they were speaking of and she would answer with restrained short sentences.

“Ugh, that Marinette,” Chloe grumbled. “She’s been getting too close to my Adrikins lately. It’s time I put her in her place.”

Daring another peak over her book, Amoretta’s heart sank. She could plainly see that Adrien and Marinette had chemistry, and she doubted that he shared such a connection with anyone else.

“Chloe, I don’t think I ca-“, Amoretta started to protest but was quickly cut off.

“You just said you would help me!” Chloe snapped. Her head snapped around quicker than before. “You are Cupid, right?”

“Well yes, I said I’d try but-“

“No buts! Just work your magic and get the lead out.”

“O-okay.” She sighed in defeat.

\- - - - -

Toward the end of lunch, Nino and Adrien were headed back up to the classroom. Nino excused himself to the restroom while Adrien went on ahead to the classroom. He took his usual seat and pulled out his phone, checking his email for anything work related. Quietly, Chloe entered the room with a non-conspicuously large Bluetooth headset on her right ear. Amoretta and Sabrina waited just outside of the door frame where they could hear and see everything.

{Okay, I’ll tell you what to do. Just try not improv too much.} Amoretta said in to her own Bluetooth headset. {Try starting with a simple hello.}

Chloe scoffed but said nothing as she walked up to Adrien’s desk. She swung her hips a little wider than usual, trying to draw attention to her lower body. “Hey, Adrikins.”

Her voice was high pitched and annoying to the ears.

‘Improving right out of the bag.’ Amoretta thought with a sigh.

Adrien looked up with his usual friendly smile. “Oh, hey Chloe.”

He quickly returned his attention to his phone, scanning through an email from Nathalie about a new job. The boy’s expression was a little too neutral for Chloe’s liking. She threw a glare over her shoulder back to Amoretta who gulp nervously.

{Try to get him to talk. Maybe ask him what is he working on.}

“What are you doing?” Chloe said promptly.

She moved her hips back and forth in what Amoretta could only guess as an attempt at being alluring. Kim who sat toward the back of the class looked up and watched Chloe with love struck eyes. It wasn’t long ago that he was shot down by the very same socialite and yet he still seemed to fawn over her. Adrien did not share the same look.

“Nathalie sent me an email on my next photo shoot for some perfume add. I have to go over the schedule right now.” He replied without looking up.

“Oh…” Chloe stopped moving and looked a little dejected.

{Ask if you could sit next to him and talk.}

Chloe immediately perked up. 

“Mind if I sit down?” Chloe asked as she moved to the side of his desk before Adrien could say a word in protest.

{No, wait for him to invite you to sit.} The blonde groaned by the door. 

With some amount of vigor, Chloe pushed her way on to the seat. The studs on belt undoubtedly poked harshly in to the model’s side as she pushed Adrien to the center of the bench seats. Adrien gave her an odd look, moving an extra inch or two away from Chloe. If Amoretta had to place his emotions, she would guess he was mildly upset but was remaining polite for the time being.

{-force your way in.} Amoretta warning quickly died on her tongue. Her words were falling on deaf ears, but with a sigh, she tried to salvage the situation. 

“Is something wrong, Chloe?” Adrien grumbled. “Your seat is over there.” He motioned to her chair with a tilt of the head.

Chloe placed her elbow on his desk, grasping her chin as she leaned in, trying to give another alluring look, but Amoretta could tell her attempts were falling short as he leaned away.

“It’s been so long since we talked by ourselves.” Chloe cooed. “I just want us to spend some time together.”

She grabbed on to his arm with her free hand and practically forced his appendage in between her breasts. Adrien looked extremely put off and was leaning far away from Chloe’s strong advances.

{He’s not liking that. Let go of his arm.} Amoretta warned.

“What the heck, Chloe?” Adrien huffed, finally putting down his phone with some force.

He was pulling his arm out of her grasp. Reluctantly, Chloe released his arm but Adrien was still leaning away. She was taken aback by Adrien’s resistance for a moment that she didn’t wine.

{Try soothing him somehow. Ask him about himself.} Amoretta’s voice snapped her out of her shock.

“So, Adrien,” Chloe said as she leaned against the desk. “How… has your day… been going?”

“Fine.” He said firmly as he all but glared at the girl.

{Chloe, this isn’t going to work.} Amoretta called over the headset. {Maybe we should call it quits.}

“Don’t you dare bail on me now, Cupid,” Chloe snapped softly, tucking her chin in to her shoulder so Adrien didn’t hear.

“Chloe, is everything okay?” Adrien asked, looking the girl up and down. “You’re acting a little funny.”

{Everything is fine. I just wanted to know how you were doing.} She said, trying to save what little progress they made from being flushed down the toilet.

Chloe quickly snapped her head back to face Adrien, letting out a dry humorless laugh. “Yes, yes. Everything is fine.” She started to lean toward the boy again, her arms pinching in below her breasts to make them appear bigger. “I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

Adrien pulled away more and he was already sitting in Nino’s seat. Amoretta sighed. Chloe would not listen to her instructions and insisted on proving her sexiness despite Adrien’s resistance.

“Ms. Durant. Ms. Raincomprix. What is going on here?”

Whipping around, Amoretta eyes landed on Mrs. Bustier. Her white pant suit as immaculate as always. A suspicious look was painted on her face. The tall red haired woman looked from the two teens at the door to the two teens who were in the classroom before her eyes went back to Amoretta. Looking back in the classroom herself, Amoretta could see Adrien and Chloe staring back out the door to the teacher.

“Ms. Durant, head back to your classroom. Class is about to start.” She said pleasantly enough, but there seemed to be steel behind her voice. “Ms. Raincomprix, go take your seat as well.”

While it was not uncommon for her to use the surname for students outside her classroom, to use surnames for her own students meant that she was quite upset. Her right hand went to her hip as the other held her yellow folder that contained her class notes. She looked disappointed.

Then her gaze shifted to Chloe. “Ms. Bourgeois, that is entirely too close to Mr. Agreste. Please take your seat.”

With her eyes on the ground, Amoretta stood to leave as she had been instructed but was stopped by Ms. Bustier’s outstretched hand.

“And I will be taking that headset too. Yours too Chloe.”

“Yes, Ms. Bustier.” Amoretta muttered quietly as she removed her headset and placed it in the teacher’s expectant hand.

She could feel Chloe’s angry glare on her back. She quickly left without glancing back, before anything else could be said. She passed by Marinette and Alya who were just coming up the steps. She refused to meet their gaze as they surveyed the scene curiously.

The weight of the situation was bearing down on her shoulders. She had gone against her beliefs and had gotten in trouble just because Chloe twisted her arm. She failed as a match maker.

“What’s that about?” She heard Alya ask softly to her friend but Marinette said nothing in reply.

\- - - - - -

The end of the day came slower than she had hoped. Amoretta’s spirit was still downtrodden over the whole situation at lunch. She held her spiral in front of her, staring at the names from her past plus the names she had written just that morning. ‘Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng’. In her gut, she knew Chloe and Adrien weren’t going to work and yet she tried to push it. Feeling defeated, she slipped the still opened spiral in to her jacket pocket and quickly collected her things within her school bag to go. On her way out, Chloe was waiting, leaning on the wall just outside the door.

“Well, if it isn’t the little liar,” Chloe said smugly, the moment her eyes landed on the shorter blonde.

Startled at first, Amoretta stumbled back. Her hands instantly shot to her bag to raise it as a shield between her and Chloe.

“I-I didn’t lie about anything,” Amoretta replied, although her words sounded less firm than what she had hoped them to be. “I said I would try and I did.”

“Ha! That’s rich.” Chloe snapped back. “You’re no match maker. You’re just a con artist.”

“A complete con.” Sabrina followed, with a mocking laugh.

Most of her Amoretta’s class was starting to file out in pairs, stopping to see what the commotion was about. Their conversation was starting to draw a crowd. Amoretta looked around, her humiliation growing.

“No, you’re wrong,” She countered. Her voice was becoming even smaller. “You two weren’t meant to be together. I had nothing to do with that.”

Chloe let out a short, snobby laugh. “Ha! You’re joking, right? Us not meant to be together? Preposterous.”

“Yup, preposterous,” Sabrina chimed in like a parrot.

“You’re just a fraud and you don’t want to admit it,” Chloe continued her assault. Her face lit up as her memory caught up to her. “Your last name was Durant, right? Now that I think about it, doesn’t your mother work at city hall with the little house husband at home?”

Amoretta was clearly taken back. Her mom worked as secretary under the mayor and her father was a well-known self-published author who happened to be a paraplegic. His lack of mobility proved difficult to hold down a job, but her father had quickly discovered his talent for short stories and novels. While her father’s job was just able to keep them a float, her mother’s job is what allowed her and her younger brother to live in relative comfort.

“Well, yes but what does that got to do with anything?”

“One call to my Daddy and your mother can say bye-bye to her job,” Chloe boasted as she held up her phone to intimidate her.

For a moment, Amoretta felt a cold chill run down her spine. Was Chloe really the type of girl to pull such a stunt? She felt that she was.

“Just admit you were wrong and that you lied to everyone about being a match maker, and I won’t have to get Daddy involved in this con of yours.”

“But…”

Amoretta looking around for supportive words. Several of the people that had walked out of her classroom after her, she had match up. She saw them look at their partners. The sudden pain and second guesses spoke too clear in their eyes. Chloe had filled them with doubt and they weren’t defending her despite their successful relationships. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she bit her lip. The thoughts and self-doubt from the past few hours kept ringing in her head.

‘I failed as a match maker.’

‘I went against my gut feeling and it didn’t work out.’

‘Why is no one defending me?’

‘I only wanted to help them…’

‘Did I just meddle with their lives?’

With shaking shoulders, she felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. ‘It’s my fault, isn’t it?’

“I’m sorry.” She said softly in a cracking voice.

She had said more toward the people around her rather Chloe herself, but she didn’t doubt that Chloe would have interpreted the words were aimed toward her. Without waiting for Chloe’s response, Amoretta rushed through the group that had gathered and ran to the closest restroom not taking notice of anyone. 

\- - - - -

Marinette had exited her classroom just as Amoretta was racing by. She was quite shocked as the shorter female blazed by, just missing hitting her and Alya, until her gaze followed to where Amoretta had come from. Chloe stood there laughing like the evil brat she was.

Without thinking, Marinette marched up to the blonde. “Chloe, what the heck are you doing?”

“Mind your own business, Marinette,” Chloe muttered, her mood turning sour upon Marinette’s arrival. “We were just having some fun.”

“At other people’s expense.” Marinette snapped back. “And as usual, you’re the only one laughing.”

“It was just a joke.” Chloe said dismissively, turning to Sabrina. “Come on, Sabrina. We’re leaving.”

Marinette could only glare at the girl’s back as she retreated. Her fists were clenched and her mind raced. Alya could only put a hand on her shoulder to calm the raven-haired girl. Marinette sighed as she tried to see where the other girl had run off to. Unfortunately, it was too late and the small woman had disappeared.

\- - - - -

Taking shelter in the first stall she came to, Amoretta sat down on the commode still fully dressed and sobbed in to her hands. Her shaking loosened the spiral from its pocket, making it fall to the floor with Adrien and Marinette’s names facing up toward her. She stared at it for a moment before slowly picking it up.

“Was I so wrong? Why did no one help me?”

She lovingly stroked her hand over the names, a new wave of tears coming forward.

\- - - - -

In another part of town, a dark figure stood before a peculiar butterfly shaped window. The light from the outside world slowly filtering in as the shutters opened. His dark gray mask was drawn tight over the man’s face as his smile grew. The pure white butterflies at his feet fluttered in fear of him.

To the citizens of Paris, he was known as Hawk Moth, and his goals were quite simple. To gain the Miraculous held by Lady Bug and Chat Noir to obtain absolute power.

“Doubt. Sadness. Feelings of abandonment.” He muttered in a gravelly voice. “Truly, these emotions are a match made in hell. Perfect for my little akumas to breed their seeds of hate.”

Holding out his gloved hand, a butterfly flew in to it on command. He covered the tiny creator with his opposite hand, endowing it with dark energy, causing its wings and body to turn black. He released it from his grasp and the now evil akuma knew its task, flying toward the opening in the large window.

“Now go, my little akuma,” Hawk Moth said with a flourish of his cane. He brought the cane down with a loud clack against the floor. “And evilise her.”

\- - - - -

With her eyes so clouded with tears, Amoretta couldn’t see the dark akuma phase through the wall as it fluttered ever closer. When it landed on the spiral that she clutched tightly in her hands, the pages were dyed purple. Amoretta’s crying stop in an instant. As she raised her head, a pink butterfly mask floated before her eyes. 

{Love Struck,} Said a voice from far away. {I am Hawk Moth. No longer will those pathetic naysayers compare you to the lowly moniker of Cupid. Your intuition in the affairs of love are far superior. Now, I give you the power to prove that you are Paris’ one true match maker. All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous. Do we have a deal?}

An evil smile crossed over the usually sweet girl’s face. “Yes, Hawk Moth.”

Rising to her feet, a black cloud slowly spread from her hands and engulfed her and her sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Amoretta’s name means “love enduring”, which I thought was appropriate for a match maker.


End file.
